


The Best Things

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Oral Sex, Rating: NC17, Sex, Smut, Threesome, Twins, Vaginal Sex, birthday surprise, gabriel and his twin, m/f/m, two gabriels, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Gabriel makes your birthday very memorable. PWP. It's Gabriel for the original and Gabe for the copy.





	The Best Things

“Gabriel, what the hell is going on?” you asked, holding your hands out in front of you.

“You’ll see. Stop being impatient,” Gabriel chuckled at you, his fingers curling around your shoulders to guide you while you were blinded by the tie covering your eyes. “You’re gonna love it, I promise.” You frowned, feeling the fabric shift against your eyebrows.

The light was bright enough to make you squint despite your blindfold and you could smelt the sweet scent of cotton candy in the air. Gabriel forced you to a stop gently, before letting go of you and walking to stand in front, lifting his hands to remove the tie.

“Ta-da,” he gestured and you blinked, looking at the massive cake. “What do you think?”

“It’s… it’s a really big cake, Gabe,” you muttered, unsure what to make of this odd surprise. You weren’t even a massive fan of cake and this was… ridiculously huge. “Why is it so big?”

“Well,” he started, clicking his fingers and lighting the candles. The ceiling lights went off and celebratory music started to play from somewhere. “It’s your birthday and I wanted to surprise you.” The beat of the music was catchy and Gabriel stepped back. “You’ll have to forgive me for sneaking in your dreams, sweetheart,” he continued and you frowned again. “But I had to know what you desired and I was not disappointed.”

Realization set in - he’d been acting funny all week, ever since you’d had that dream about… 

The cake burst open, revealing a second Gabriel, a carbon copy - except this one was naked. “Hello, sweet cheeks.”

“Oh god,” you murmured, taking a step back. “Gabriel… that’s not -”

“Relax,” he said. “World can only handle one of this.” His pointed finger surrounded his face. “And I’m capable of holding two forms. He’s me.”

“I’m him,” the other Gabriel informed you and you were already dizzy with anticipation and trying to keep them separate in your head. “And you are lookin’ fine tonight, Y/N.” He clicked his fingers and you looked down, finding yourself in the sexiest set of black lingerie you’d ever seen.

“Now,” the actual Gabriel replied. “Gabe here comes with a time limit.” He rubbed his hands together. “And we’ve got some plans for you.” Gabe nodded along and you swallowed, resisting the urge to cover yourself. “You gonna do as Daddy says?”

Your throat was so dry but you nodded and both of them smirked. Gabriel turned, picking something up and his form shimmered with his tricks until he was only in a ridiculously tiny pair of pants and holding a tray with a bottle of champagne and three glasses. “This is a celebration,” he ordered.

“So let’s celebrate,” Gabe finished, picking up a glass and filling it with champagne for you. You weren’t ordinarily a fan of the stuff and the bubbles tickled your nose but the buzz was pleasant. The twin archangels watched you for a moment, smiling as you downed the glass before Gabe took you by the hand and led you to the large couch that occupied most of the room.

The cake had somehow disappeared but you didn’t question Gabriel’s magic, letting Gabe settle you onto the cushions, his hands parting your thighs. 

“We’re going to make you feel so good, cupcake,” Gabriel crooned, following as his counterpart trailed kisses between your heaving breasts, over your stomach until he reached the hem of the black lace panties. “I know for a fact, he’s good with his tongue.”

You cried out when Gabe dragged your panties down, blowing cool air over your folds. Your insides twitched and clenched, desperate for some friction and you weren’t disappointed when he stroked the tip of his tongue against your clit.

Gabriel was holding you steady from behind the couch, caressing your breasts with his hands, teasing your nipples into hard blunt peaks and you moaned, not even trying to stop your hips rolling toward Gabe’s mouth. You were desperate for more but both of them held off, silently communicating as they kept their touch teasing but firm.

“You know,” you gasped, seeking out Gabriel’s eyes as you struggled to keep your eyes open. “One of you being a tease is bad enough.”

“You ain’t seen nothing yet,” Gabriel replied, abandoning your nipples to stand straight. He was nude now, cock hard and jutting from the light thatch of hair at its base and you felt saliva build in your throat. “This is your birthday surprise, sweetness, you don’t have to look at my dick like that.”

“Can’t help it,” you groaned, craning your neck as Gabe’s tongue thrust between your shuddering walls. “I love sucking your cock, Gabriel. Just love the taste of it on my tongue.” Your teasing made him groan deeply and he moved, lazily zapping himself into a kneeling position on the couch next to you. His cock was close enough for you to wrap your fingers around him, drawing him closer until you could wrap your lips around his tip.

Gabe chuckled between your thighs, sliding two fingers into your swollen pussy, making you jerk and choke on his twin’s cock. “That’s cheating,” you hissed, scowling at him. 

“So’s this,” he countered, the two fingers inside you curling in a “come hither” motion. You cried out, clenching around him and Gabriel groaned as your mouth surrounded him, muffling your cries as you came on the other man’s mouth. Gabe lapped at your slit, moaning sinfully at the taste of you.

Wrapping your hand around the base of Gabriel’s cock, you rode out the rest of your climax, feeling Gabe’s soft tongue licking you until you’d stopped shuddering. You picked up an enthusiastic pace, bobbing your head and forcing more of Gabriel’s cock into your mouth. He grunted, fisting your hair and easing some of the pressure off your neck.

“Wanna be inside this sweet little cunt,” Gabe purred, bestowing one final kiss on your pussy as he withdrew his fingers and licked them clean. You moaned when he spread your thighs further, holding his cock in one hand to tease you with the tip. “That’s it, sugar, just open up for Daddy.”

A whimper left your lips as Gabe sank into you, the sounds vibrating around Gabriel’s cock and he moaned in turn, thrusting against your tongue as his carbon copy started to fuck you with slow, hard strokes. You felt your eyes roll back and your throat went slack, allowing Gabriel to slide the entirety of his shaft between your lips, bulging out your throat.

You gagged, predictably, and he withdrew quickly, keeping to shallow thrusts as you dragged air in through your nose, eyes wide and wet when you looked up at him. “You’re so fucking gorgeous,” Gabriel murmured, cupping your cheek and rubbing his thumb underneath your eye as you kept sucking his dick.

Gabe was holding your hips now, fucking you harder with each moment and you pulled your mouth off of Gabriel’s cock, licking your lips. “Gabriel,” you panted, “want you too.”

“Want me where?” he asked, wiping precum from your chin.

“In… inside…” you begged, biting your lip as Gabe angled his hips and slammed the blunt head of his cock into your sweet spot, making you jerk and whine loudly.

Gabriel grinned. “Inside where?”

A frustrated moan replaced your whines. He knew perfectly well what you wanted. “Gabriel!” you cried and Gabe withdrew, standing back as you quivered on the couch cushions, hovering on the edge between bliss and agony.

Both archangels watched you for a moment before moving in tandem. Gabe swooped down on you, picking you up and sitting in the spot you’d occupied, lowering you down onto his lap. His cock slipped back inside you easily and you cried out, clenching around him needily.

Gabriel kneeled behind you, his hands spreading your ass cheeks to expose your puckered hole. “Look how well you take me,” he quipped, rubbing his thumb against the sensitive patch of skin between your asshole and his copy’s dick thrusting between your dripping folds. “Such a good girl.”

The praise made your cheeks burn but when Gabriel’s tongue brushed over your asshole, you lost it, grinding down on Gabe and chasing your orgasm with desperation. The angel underneath you groaned as you tightened but held off his own climax. Along with pleasure, the anticipation of having them both inside you was making you slippery slick and it wouldn’t be a stretch to think they  _ knew  _ how much you wanted it.

Gabriel was tonguing you now, easing your tightest hole open and you pushed down against him with each thrust, greedy for more. He obliged, pressing the tip of his index finger against your asshole as his tongue lubricated its path. 

To say you felt conflicting emotions as he penetrated you with a single digit was an underestimation. All at once you wanted him to stop but wanted more, the unfamiliar sensation taking a moment to settle into your mind. As he kept thrusting, slowly, you adjusted clenching around both of them to earn your reward of twin moans.

A second finger pressed into you, aided by more slick and you briefly wondered where Gabriel had gotten the lube from before he was gently thrusting and stretching you open even more. Something that sounded more animal than human slipped from your lips when he scissored his digits inside you, exploring parts of you that remained largely undiscovered.

Gabe kept rocking up into you, slowing his movements so not to hurt you but you were needy for them, moaning and writhing, trying to persuade them deeper inside you.

“Greedy little thing,” Gabe chastised, forcing your thighs down to keep you still for a moment as the other angel withdrew his fingers from your body, leaving your hole gaping for a second. There was the slick sound of lube and the click of a lid and then Gabriel’s cockhead was pressed against you, making you shiver in anticipation.

“Slowly, sweetheart,” Gabriel ordered, pushing forward the slightest amount. You relaxed, leaning your forehead against Gabe’s as his counterpart penetrated you slowly, provoking little whines from your lips. The intensity was burning in your belly, the cock already buried in your cunt twitching as you clenched in impatience around it. Trying to stay focused and relaxed was harder the more of Gabriel pushed into you; it almost felt like your eyes crossed when you felt his pelvis come flush with your ass.

God, it was so much.

Every fiber of your being lit up with pleasure like you couldn’t breathe or speak. Sparks flashed behind your closed eyes and for a moment, the whole world stood still and all you could hear was your heartbeat and the soft panting of the men you were sandwiched between.

Gabriel’s voice jarred you from the timeless second, hot and heavy against the shell of your ear. “Gonna move now,” he warned and you nodded, sucking in a deep breath.

If having them still inside you was intense, the movement between them was overwhelming. A cry was muffled by a sob as both men withdrew, easing back in with perfect synchronicity. You clung to Gabe’s shoulders, barely noticing the way his hands cupped your thighs nor how Gabriel’s fingers dug into the flesh of your thighs.

You felt so full over and over, it was impossible not to get dragged under. Your insides clenched and you screamed, urging them on and by the time you were done, Gabe’s thighs and balls were sticky with your juices and your screams had dwindled to whimpered grunts. 

They were falling out of rhythm as they fucked you and Gabriel lost control first, slamming hard into you, almost painfully, his cock swelling and pulsing as his climax peaked. Thick ropes of cum filled your belly and his climax triggered Gabe’s, warmth suffusing your senses as their cum dripped out of you.

Gabriel pulled away first, struggling to his feet and collapsing onto the couch next to his copy, who seemed to have lost consciousness. You snuggled into the warm shell, peeking through heavy lids to look at your archangel.

“He’s the best birthday present ever,” you whispered and Gabriel smirked.

“Maybe next year I’ll get you two.”


End file.
